1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator for an absorption refrigerating machine and, more particularly, to a generator for an absorption refrigerating machine which uses combustion gas as a heat source.
2. Prior Art
As conventional generators for absorption refrigerating machines, flooded type flue and smoke tube generators have generally been employed mainly in large-sized absorption refrigerating machines. This type of generator suffers, however, from some disadvantages: That is, the holding solution quantity is large, and the starting characteristics are inferior. In addition, the heat transfer efficiency is not satisfactorily high, and it is difficult to reduce the overall size of the system.
To achieve a reduction in the overall size of the system, for example, employment of a once-through generator has been examined. With this type of generator, however, it is difficult to handle vapor generated in the tube, and stable running cannot readily be performed. For example, if vapor is localized in the tube, local overheating occurs, causing the problem of corrosion. In addition, the circulation of solution may be impaired by vapor lock or other similar problem, causing crystallization, depending upon the rate of generation.